memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Quark
Early life and careerModifier (Mariojoel79 juin 11, 2012 à 12:26 (UTC)) Quark naquit sur Ferenginar, il était le fils de Keldar et de Ishka. Son frère Rom naquit quelque temps apres lui. Comme tout bon enfant Férengi, Quark idôlatrait son père, qui a eu tendance à imputer tous ses échecs financiers à sa femme dominatrice.En conséquence Quark grandit en détestant sa mère, Tandis que son frère Rom, plus compatissant, a eu tendance à prendre sa défense. Tandis que Rom a obtenu une affûteuse de dent en latinum, Quark a dû se contenter d'un bâton en bois .Quark quitta sa maison familiale rapidement aussitôt achevé l'Ascension de l'Age en 2351 pendant que Rom y resta encore dix années de plus.( DS9 "Family Business" ) Son père lui a déconseillé de quitter Ferenginar, notant qu'il pourrait faire du bénéfice à la maison, mais Quark a ignoré son conseil, optant au lieu de cela pour suivre la soixante-quinzième Règle de l "Acquisition ("Où se trouve le cœur, là est la maison, mais les étoiles sont faites de latinum.") et il a quitté Ferenginar. (DS9 : "Civil Defense") Quand forcé beaucoup d'années plus tard à se confronter avec sa mère sur ses transactions illégales d'affaires, Quark appris que les échecs de son père étaient en raison de ses propres défauts d' homme d'affaires et s'il n'avait pas été la prudence de sa mère la famille aurait fait faillite. Néanmoins, Ishka devant l'a considérécomme un merveilleux mari et père. Ironiquement malgré leur animosité mutuelle, Ishka a noté que c'était en Quark qu' elle était la plus semblable, tandis que Rom a ressemblait plutot à son père. (DS9 : "Family Business") Avant d'ouvrir son bar sur Terok Nor, Quark a servi d'apprenti auprès d'un sous-nagus et a apparemment été promis à un avenir d'or dans le monde des affaires Ferengi. Malheureusement, il a oublié la Règle d'Acquisition numéro 112 :" ne faites Jamais l'amour avec la soeur du patron". Déshonoré, il a été renvoyé et a dû commencer de nouveau à partir de zéro. (DS9 : "Playing God") à un certain point, Quark servi pendant huit ans comme un cuisinier à bord d'un cargo Ferengi. (DS9 : "Babel") Malgré qu'étant simple cuisinier Quark portait généralement un pistolet disrupteur parceque selon les propres mots de Qua "chaque membre de l'équipage du cargo se coyait lui-même un critique alimentaire." (DS9 : "The Way of the Warrior") Prior to opening his bar on Terok Nor, Quark served as an apprentice for a sub-nagus, and apparently was set for a golden future in the Ferengi business world. Unfortunately, he forgot Rule of Acquisition number 112: Never have sex with the boss's sister. Disgraced, he was fired and had to start again from scratch. (DS9: "Playing God") At some point, Quark served for eight years as a cook aboard a Ferengi freighter. (DS9: "Babel") Despite being a cook, Quark commonly carried a disruptor pistol with him at all times, because (in Quark's words) "every member of the freighter's crew thought himself a food critic." (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior")